2008 Piston Cup Season
The 2008 Piston Cup would see more change with racers Kevin Racingtire, Johnny Blamer, Billy Oilchanger, Misti Motorkrass, and Mac Icar retired and replaced by Drew Tireson, Tommy Highbanks, Bobby Swift, Rev N Go Racer, and Apple Racer. The 2009 Cup sees more change with Ryan Shields, Dale Jr, Crusty Rotor, Sage VanDerSpin and Greg Candyman retiring. In Candyman's case due to his sponsor closing. Dale Jr had retired after his wife told him to after he had a massive tire blowout at the 2008 Nitroade 400 at Pocono. In 2010, Eugene Carbureski and Claude Scruggs retired and Drew Tireson and Johnny Clark were fired and Shifty Drug and Fiber Fuel all closed down. Todd Marcus was the last surviving racer from the 2003 season having raced one last time in the 2017 Las Vegas 400 before retiring for good. Rex Revler made an appearance in the 2017 Michigan 400 making him the last racer of the veterans generation to race (not counting legends vs next gens). The 2008 Texas 350 is the most historic race due to Claude Scruggs almost career ending crash in which he had to get replaced by Brian Spark (Hollister wasn't backup anymore). Racers Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings (Rookie) Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift (Rookie) Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley Nitroade 28 - Phil Tankson Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Drew Tireson (Rookie) Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers Revolting 48 - T.G Castlenut Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs FWD 54 - Tommy Highbanks (Rookie) Fiber Fuel 56 - Johnny Clark Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Parker Brakeston Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill Rev-N-Go 73 - Rev N Go Racer (Rookie) Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Liam Inngas Gask-Its 80 - Sage Vanderspin Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Apple 84 - Apple Racer (Rookie) Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen Tach-O-Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Brick Yardley #Las Vegas 400 - Lightning McQueen #Texas 350 - Lightning McQueen #Olympus 500 - Lightning McQueen #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Floyd Mulvihill #Palm Mile 300 - Crusty Rotor #BnL 500 - Ralph Carlow #Vitoline 350 - Cal Weathers #New York 400 - Tommy Highbanks #Homestead 350 - Cal Weathers #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Mood Springs 400 - Eugene Carbureski #Nitroade 400 - Cal Weathers #N20 Cola 400 - Lightning McQueen #Michigan 400 - Ponchy Wipeout #Los Angeles 500 - Lightning McQueen #Rev N Go 350 - Cal Weathers #Brickyard 400 - Kevin Shiftright #Mario Andretti 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Gasprin 400 - Darren Leadfoot #Copper Canyon 400 - Todd Marcus #Calladega 500 - Lightning McQueen #Boston 350 - Bobby Swift #Tow Cap 400 - Kevin Shiftright #Leak Less 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Fei 400 - Brick Yardley #No Stall 350 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Sputter Stop 400 - Dud Throttleman #Spare Mint 400 - Cal Weathers #Cartinsville 400 - Liam Inngas #Pinkie and Spike 400 - Cal Weathers #Sidewall Shine 350 - Cal Weathers #Heartland 500 - Lightning McQueen #Revolting 400 - Phil Tankson #Richmond 400 - Sage VanDerSpin #Dinoco Light 350 - Cal Weathers Top 12 ranking # Cal Weathers(Winner!) # Lightning McQueen # Winford Bradford Rutherford # Brick Yardley # Dud Throttleman # Sage VanDerSpin # Eugene Carbureski # Bobby Swift # Crusty Rotor # Kevin Shiftright # Ponchy Wipeout # Todd Marcus Category:Piston Cup Seasons